


Everyone gather around for a show

by blackdoeeyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Phan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdoeeyes/pseuds/blackdoeeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinematic portrayal of a brief cut through TATINOF, alternating with scenes of Dan and Phil making love. Inspired by <br/>song Trapdoor by twenty one pilots (i'd recommend listening to it while reading and imagining the scenes being<br/>put as a music video).  One-shot. Set in 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone gather around for a show

You could hear panting. The sound within 4 walls, behind closed doors.  
You could've heard this many times during their tour, if you had some  
kind of special superpowers and you could read their minds.   
The cameras making click noises, lights shining, fans smiling   
and crying out their names, laughing. Them two being all smiley and, most   
importantly, happy.

Once in a while, you could see Dan lovingly squeeze Phil's arm, in a friendly  
way. Or maybe it was something more, something only they two knew about.   
You could never tell.

You could hear panting again. Phil on top, back arched, with Dan's cock  
inside of him. Eyes closed as he slowly moved up and down. The room was  
dark, only the lamppost lights were shining through the windows. Dan's  
eyes closed, his hands squeezing Phil's hips as he was thrusting into him,  
slowly, but confidently. They knew what they were doing, and they knew how  
to do it.

You could see them walk past you, standing in the front row of the crowd.  
They looked so happy, waving as they rushed somewhere. Together. They were  
always together. And you knew they could be talking to anyone, whether it be   
someone insanely attractive, famous, important. It wouldn't matter.  
They would still end up by each other's side, sitting in the corner of  
the room full of people, talking.   
It could be the friendship.   
It could be the work.  
It could be romance, remaining hidden for the sake of their privacy.   
You could never tell. But you could see it in their eyes, that every time  
they looked at each other, the world around them disappeared for a while.

You could feel the heat between two bodies again, as they both moved erratically,  
sweating. It was cold, September night, and the room was freezing, but every inch of  
their skin touching was on fire, wet and sticky from all the friction. Dan wrapped his  
arms around Phil's waist, speeding up the pace, and Phil pressed their foreheads  
together, whimpering. His cock leaking, hard and swollen, pressed between their  
stomachs. Craving for some kind or release, but not receiving it. Not yet. He bit   
Dan's lower lip, sucking on it. He could never get enough of Dan's lips, to be   
honest. Or Dan in general. Dan opened his eyes, half delirious as he could feel  
the pressure build up in his aching balls already, and he was going to come soon.   
And he saw Phil, eyes still closed, lips parted, moaning so close to his face,   
and he was so fucking beautiful. Phil. That adorable, quirky and clumsy,   
but also hella creative and caring man. And he was all his. He deserved the attention.  
And much more.

You could see it one time back then. A fan came up to Dan during meet and greet, asking  
for a selfie. Dan dragged Phil next to him, the girl not really pleased by how it escalated,  
saying she only wanted a selfie with Dan. And you could see Dan's smile drop and Phil pretend  
to be cool with it, stepping aside. And when the girl left, you could seen Dan approach Phil,  
and whisper something into his ear. Phil smiled, unfocused, glancing into the distance. And   
everyone saw it, but nobody knew. And you still couldn't tell.

Their bodies grinding together, limbs intertwined, Dan traced his fingers down Phil's spine,  
grabbing his butt to gain more control. Phil pulled away and straightened up to gain better  
angle, straddling on Dan's lap. He had this painful, ecstatic expression on his face, and  
Dan could see he was close, his red throbbing cock resting on Dan's stomach, twitching as Phil  
hopped up and down. Small moans leaving his throat, Dan couldn't take it anymore, and started  
thrusting harder, causing Phil collapse back onto his chest. Phil could hear quiet 'fuck'   
leaving Dan's throat as he was quickly reaching his orgasm, making his body feel weak and   
vulnerable. He was ready. 'I love you,' Dan mumbled as he nuzzled into Phil's hair, and  
it was so quiet and subtle, but it was heard.

It's not like they held hands when in public. It's not like they kissed when at a  
convention, in the street, Starbucks or a restaurant for everyone to see.   
It was always more subtle, more like in the small things, enough to see the truth.   
And only they knew. Phil taking sneaky photos of Dan when he falls asleep, just so that he   
could look at them when Dan's away and he feels lonely.   
Dan being constantly mad about his stolen cereal,   
telling Phil he's an idiot, but wrapping his arms around his waist and softly kissing him  
afterwards.   
Phil leaving the house and instantly logging onto Skype, just to be able to talk to Dan,  
even though far away. The ache in the chest and urge to see each other, not being sure   
why, not being sure what their love is, but knowing for sure they want to keep it that way forever.

You could see their movements get faster. Phil was holding still as Dan was bumping into him,  
with such force, so fast, so good. He could suddenly feel spasms taking over his body as he  
was coming untouched, covering the little space between their bodies with hot, sticky sperm.   
One, two, three seconds, and he was still riding through his high, moaning into Dan's neck,  
completely losing control. One more thrust, and Dan climaxes, too, whimpering as  
the white sperm flows down Phil's thighs, digging his nails into Phil's butt cheeks in spasm.  
Three, four, five seconds, movements slowing down, and you could still hear panting. Then quiet,  
husky voice mumbling.  
''I love you, too, Dan'', he murmured in Dan's ear and kissed his red flushed face, first cheek,   
moving up, softly brushing his lips on his forehead, then nose. Their eyes met, and you could see them  
give into a loving kiss.

And it was for sure that if any of us could see them the way they see each other, we would  
never want to look away. And they never do. _Brown and blue._


End file.
